This invention relates to method and apparatus for safely destroying aerosol containers, containing flammable propellants, particularly aerosol containers commonly used to dispense suntan lotion, paint, antiseptic, hairspray, deodorant and the like. During manufacture, some aerosol containers are found to be incorrectly filled or leaking and must be destroyed. Returned or defective merchandise is another source of aerosol containers requiring destruction.
Defective aerosol containers are a real problem. As their numbers increase, they occupy large amounts of storage space. Yet the prior art does not provide a method for safely and economically destroying them in large quantities.
Destruction of aerosol containers by incineration or crushing presents obvious safety hazards. Furthermore, use of flammable propellents instead of the non-flammable, but environmentally unacceptable, florocarbons increases the hazards associated with destroying pressurized containers. Prior art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,303,968; 3,333,735; 3,438,548; and 3,828,976; is capable of destroying, that is, puncturing, one container at a time with hand operated equipment. However this art cannot economically destroy large quantities of containers, nor can if safely destroy containers containing flammable propellent.
The present invention provides method and apparatus for safely destroying aerosol containers despite their flammable contents. The flammable propellents will not ignite dispite sparks that can be produced when the can is punctured. Preferred embodiments enable recovery of unused product and automatic operation for economically handling large quantities of containers. The operator of the apparatus is not exposed to flammable or noxious vapors.